greek_and_roman_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal
Crystal is the goddess of lightning, life,the ocean and chaos.She is also Zeus' favourite granddaughter and the protector of the constellation Cygnus. Appearance ' Crystal has ultramarine hair that swirled around her thighs,aquamarine eyes and a fair complexion. She has a determined look on her face. She usually wears a cyan chiton,lightning bolt shaped earrings, a lapis lazuli tiara and crystal slippers. In battle form,she wears a white chiton made of silk and a gold tiara. She also wears a white silk cape. On special occasions, she wears a dark blue hakama and wooden geta. Casually,she wears a gothic shirt and a black miniskirt.To match,she wears a pair of black leather boots. In winter,she wears a short white and blue cape studded with blue diamonds and aquamarines. Occasionally,she wears a blue sweater with purple stripes. In gem form, her hair is in an upright style and she wears a navy blue halter top with a black triangle and a long skirt with a black triangle at the waist. She also has a pair of water wings on her back. In constellation form, she wears a short platinum armoured top and a long prussian blue dress and wears a platinum tiara with aquamarines.She also wears a pair of long,prussian blue,fingerless gloves. '''Personality ' Crystal is strong, brave and modest. She is also kind to her family, especially to her grandfather, Zeus.She is also caring to her quails and treats them like her children. Despite that, Crystal has a dark side. She is bitter and vindictive when she gets furious. She wouldn't calm down until Zeus comforted her. She is really intelligent and thinks of many ways to punish people such as getting a toast out with a metal fork,doing their own electrical work,letting a psycho killer inside and whatnot(The results are always death). 'History ' In 2000, Crystal is born in Athens. In 2003,Crystal started school. In 2017, Crystal and Zeus broke the Guinness world record for the fastest speed of throwing lightning. '''Trivia Her favourite gems are aquamarine,lapis lazuli and hauyne. She has a lot of admirers such as Limo Kwon from tobot, Oda Nobunaga from inazuma eleven go chrono stone and Muraku Houjou from lbx wars. Her element is electric. Her behavior is like Mr Small from the Mr men show. Her sacred bird is the quail. Never ever try to trash talk Crystal because if she gets furious, she will zap you to death. Her bodyguard is Zephyrus. She has a pair of swan's wings behind her back. One of her quails is named Adriana. When she was born,she was just only 3 inches tall. Her cape is based on a prince's cape. Unlike other gods,she doesn't wear a cowl in winter. In the middle of her forehead, there is a dragon symbol on it, which is concealed by her bangs. Her name in Japanese is 水城晶. Her gem is located on her back. She had a twin sister named Pearl . Sadly, Pearl passed away because of septicaemia. Her gem form is lapis lazuli. Her patron constellation is Cygnus. She sang “That Distant Shore” She is voiced by Jennifer Paz in English and Masumi Asano in Japanese. Her birthday is on the 15th of March,which makes her a Pisces. Nicknames "Your Godliness"(Humans and her court members) "My soul and life"(Limo) ”Pearl”(Iapetus) "Yuki onna" "The gem murderer" Court members Orpheus Eurydice Zephyrus Adriana 2000 electric nymphs Eunomia Psyche Eros Clotho Prometheus Fired court members Pontius Pilate Maenads Themes Original theme:I am Lapis Lazuli Entrance theme:Water music hornpipe by George Frederic Handel Battle theme:Hall of the Mountain King from Peer Gynt suite by Edvard Grieg Abilities Control of electric Crystal got the power to control electric when she was 5 years old.Her electric bolts are blue instead of yellow and they may be fatal,but sometimes they have healing powers. Explosive voice When Crystal gets furious,she says "AHEM"loudly in someone's ear.Watch out-you may be deaf in one second. Quotes "I'm fine." "Can't you see that I'm still engulfed with rage?" “My children, please take care of yourselves and do not go too far." "You know what, I will never ever forgive you. Instead, killing you is my mercy." "I don't care what you say, just do it. "I told you no.N-O." "You are out of align,IS THAT CLEAR?!" "I've had enough, you can stop reporting now." "Erm......My name is not Pearl,Iapetus." "Eh......Are you serious, Grandpa?" Relationships Zeus She and her grandfather were very close and although they have clashes on their relationship,they usually just laugh off their problems and make up. Iapetus She and him met when she was a three year old child,they laugh together often and flirt together despite of his huge size and always mispronouncing her name. Fusions When she fuses with Zeus, they form Uranus. When she fuses with Poseidon, they form Oceanus. When she and Zephyrus fuse, they form Aura. When she fuses with Ares, they form Eris. When she fuses with Hades, they form Nyx. When she fuses with Hestia, they form Arete. When she fuses with Artemis, they form Selene. When she fuses with Apollo,they form Helios. When she fuses with Athena,they form Themis. When she fuses with Demeter,they form Cybele. When she fuses with Callisto, they form Hemera. When she fuses with Ruby and Michael, they form Tyche. Talk DJ:So,Crystal,did you wear other colours instead of aquamarine,cyan or dark blue? Crystal:Of course I do.I do wear other colours like black,white,yellow......It means I wear aquamarine,cyan or dark blue with other colours does not mean I wear only those colours,OK? DJ:Did anyone bully you at school because of your special powers? Crystal:No,because everybody at school knows that I'm Zeus' granddaughter. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:The Great Element Authority